The goal of the DAT Spouse Training Program is to strengthen the caregiving capacities of a person who provide care at home for spouses afflicted with dementia of the Alzheimer's type (DAT). The project is targeted both to a large and growing group of patients and to their principal care providers, their caregiving spouses. Typically, this role exacts a substantial toll on caregivers' health and well-being. The program's objectives are to improve patients' quality of life, improve caregivers' effectiveness, reduce the role-specific impact of caregiving, and improve caregivers' overall well being. The project will use a three-armed randomized design to test two versions of the training program will focus on enhancing caregivers' skills to manage difficulty behaviors and structure engaging day-to-day activities for the patient. The second version of the training decision-making responsibilities of DAT caregiving. Major components of the interventions have received extensive pilot testing. Subjects will be patient-spouse dyads enrolled in a managed care organization in the Twin Cities. At least 85 dyads will be recruited into each arm of the study. Patient and caregiver data will be collected in person at enrollment, prior to random assignment, and one year later. A six-month phone interview will be conducted with the caregiver who will also be asked to maintain a log of health service use.